


Glitter and Gold

by Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eventual Found Family, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers/pseuds/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers
Summary: Being the golden child, heir to the empire of the Aderyns, was a life of fake smiles, constant pressure and fake confidence. And, of that, Delearys is quite knowledgeable.And, she's also an expert about the eventual downfall of being placed up upon a podium, for everyone to gawk at.
Relationships: Delearys of Aderyn & Faerryn Stamen Limu, Delearys of Aderyn & Sal Devon Archibald Van Dolion of Musicals, Delearys of Aderyn/Liam Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Glitter and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited about starting this project, which I really hope I can manage to finish
> 
> Delearys, Faerryn and Azuris (although, he was a co-creation-ish) aren't my characters. They are my dear friends'

Delearys of Aderyn was perfect and so was her life.

She prided her parents with high grades, exceeding in every activity and sport her family set her to do, like Icarus, trying to reach for the sun and basking in its sunlight. 

When she walked down the halls of her school, eyes full of envy trailing behind her, thirsty for that same respect she had gained within those walls, she couldn’t stop herself but relish in the sensation. It reminded her of when her Mother used to smile at her and tell her she was smart, or when her Father would look at her approvingly after she told him she had won another debate. 

He might’ve not attended the debates at school, or the fencing, or tennis championships, but, it didn’t matter. Delearys knew her Father was busy and couldn’t make it even if he wanted to, besides, who would go watch the ridiculous matches of their stepchildren? For sure not Adeilin of Aderyn, with an empire built on banks and money and no time for such frivolities.

While for her Mother, it had always ached Delearys’ heart not seeing her Mother watching her performances. However, in that case, all she could do was go to her tomb and talk to the stillness of the graveyard.

She may not have been the perfect daughter, with her Mother’s infidelity hanging above her head like a sharp sword, but, she was a perfect student. And, that was enough to make her life worth being jealous of.

* * *

Having a life that people envied often meant that lies were riddled in their every word and that they walked through life like an actor walks on the set of a movie. 

And, that was how it often felt like, receiving her graded test and feeling everyone trying to take a peek at her grade. Everywhere she went she was observed, at school by her peers and at home by servants and her own family members, she felt as if video cameras were pointed at her, waiting for her to slip and crash.

She passed across her younger brother’s partially opened bedroom door, where she was able to glimpse at Benyamin sitting on his bed, earphones on his ears and listening to some loud music. Since he had entered middle school he had become quiet and reclusive, hiding in his room and losing his hearing with weird, edgy songs.

She continued walking, passing by her younger sister’s closed door bedroom, who was probably still at ballet class, before slipping into her room. The moment she was finally safe between those four walls, she let herself sigh, before moving to her desk and taking out her homework. 

She had just returned from the Student Council’s first year meeting, which had crowned her as its President for the second year in a row, after a rather swift election between the participating members. From there she had spent the following two hours listening as the first decisions of the school year were discussed, the party in a couple of weeks to start the school year and the various fundraising events they could host, acutely aware of her phone vibrating in her pocket. 

Only now, leaving her closed books in front of her and waiting for her to pour hours over them studying and analysing, she found the time to take it out, clicking on the hundreds of unread messages.

**football_king:** we gotta party on this news!!!!

She raised an eyebrow. Delearys may have hosted a considerable amount of parties in the previous years, trying to be well beloved between her peers, not just with her teachers, however, she also wasn’t a fan of parties. They usually resulted in spilled beverages, usually alcohol, and messes she had to cover up for as someone else cleaned them up.

Which she had told her boyfriend countless times in the seven months they had been dating. It was also true he wasn’t the brightest of people, he was kind and a gentleman, always opening doors for her and kissing her hand and acting charming and wonderful with her, but, his memory was often lacking.

Skimming down in the conversation it revealed more about the situation at hand:

**football_king:** ull never gues wat happened today at football practise

**football_king:** babe 

**football_king:** so all the boys acting sus during practise and im start wondering if their playing a prank or smth

**football_king:** BUT! and babe ull never guess

**football_king:** at the end of practise the coach comes up to me and tells me that im going to be the new captain!!!

**football_king:** we gotta party on this news!!!!

**football_king:** slushies?? date???

**football_Queen:** That's delightful news!

**football_Queen:** (I also noticed how you changed my nickname, I guess, it suits the occasion)

**football_Queen:** I would love to be able to celebrate, unfortunately I still have to finish my homework as the meeting was far longer than anticipated.

**football_king:** fuck

**football_Queen:** There’s going to be a party on the nineteenth, I thought you might enjoy knowing

**football_king:** i absoloutly do!

**football_king:** is it a costume sort of party

**football_king:** i love those

**football_Queen:** I know! And, I tried but the rest of the Student Council wants the Halloween party to be masked, as its the whole theme, unfortunately 

**football_Queen:** But, I tried! 

**football_king:** and thats why I love you

**football_king:** how abt a date to celebrate tho? 

**football_Queen:** I told you, dear, we already have homework assigned and I want to finish it today so that I won’t have to worry later 

**football_king:** fuck homework, if they test you their losers, ur the best student of the entire school

Delearys grinned at the words, her cheeks reddening. Her eyes immediately fell on the closed door, if Edalyn would see her, or anyone for that matter, they wouldn’t let her live it down. Embarrassing her for the rest of her life.

She looked back at the screen, at Liam’s texts and before she knew it she had already sent a response.

**football_Queen:** Alright, besides it’s only the beginning of the school year, I can allow myself to celebrate becoming Student Council President

**football_king:** HELL YEAH BABE!! 

**football_king:** pick u up in five

**football_Queen:** You were already coming here, weren’t you?

**football_king:** guilty as charged 

Delearys let herself chuckle before quickly typing out the words:

**football_Queen:** I love you

She didn’t dare send them, didn’t dare let Liam see her soften up, even if he was, in fact, her boyfriend. Couldn’t risk not being seen as anything but the perfect student and thus the perfect girlfriend.

(Besides, it wasn’t that she hadn’t already said those words, she wouldn’t want to make Liam uncomfortable. It was just- it felt weird to say anything without being probed to)

(Maybe that was the problem)

She quickly prepared herself, before running down to see who was incessantly ringing at the doorbell. 

When she opened the door she smiled at Liam, only a couple of centimetres taller than her, with his brown hair styled carefully and a smirk on his lips. 

“Well, hello there, beautiful,”

“Hello to you too, handsome,” she smiled, pressing a quick peck on his cheek, before stepping outside and closing the door behind her, “So, I heard slushies?”

The smile he gave her was nearly as bright as the sun. 

* * *

They sat in one of the booths, their hands holding across the table as they sipped their slushies as the electrical buzz of the lights atop their head resounded in the shop.

Liam was holding tightly on her hand, groaning about sipping his slushie too quickly, as he hid his face in his other arm. In the meantime, though, she observed the white tiled shop and it’s customers.

There was an elderly couple that was sitting at a booth, and when Delearys turned to look at them she caught the gaze of the lady, who smiled at her before returning to her prior conversation. In the booth behind the couple there was a group of middle schoolers who were loudly discussing some celebrity she had never even heard of.

What Delearys found more intriguing, however, was the girl sitting behind the two of them, with her long curly blue hair that fell on her thick circular glasses and wearing the school uniform of Delearys’ same school. However, despite the fact that the girl looked to be about the same age as her and went to the same school, she didn’t seem to recognise her.

And, possibly, neither had she, as she had only glanced at the two of them twice, as they entered and as they sat in the booth in front of hers, before returning back to her book.

“Babe,” she turned her attention back to Liam, who grinned at her, successfully having managed to survive the brainfreeze, “Want to make blue?”

He pointed with his hand at their two drinks and, although she had to refrain herself from reminding him they had gotten both the same colour, Delearys couldn’t help but smile back at him.

Life continued with its slow saunter towards colder days, with homework beginning to stack up and activities returning at full regime. 

Delearys found herself comfortably falling back in the rigid structure of schedules: debate team practices Monday, Student's Council meetings on Tuesday, fencing practice on Wednesday, tennis on Thursday, followed by fencing on Friday, and swimming practice on Saturday.

She spent the remaining time studying, following her Father’s orders, leaving barely enough time in her schedule to go out on dates with Liam, events which she began looking forward to as a dragon went after it’s gold.

She felt as if she had been tasked with carrying boulders and had to walk for hours to reach her goal, only for there to only be more boulders to carry. It felt like a childish metaphor, but, when she revealed the sensation to Liam, he didn’t laugh or call her a fool. Making the weight on her shoulders ease. Even if ever so slightly.

Nevertheless, she continued walking, wearing her confidence as a mask. Often she ended up wondering if it would ever chip and reveal what was truly underneath. (The thought terrified her more than she would want to let on)

She had also slowly discovered the identity of the mysterious girl that she had seen in the slushie shop the second day of school with Liam. 

Her name was Faerryn and her surname was just as peculiar, she went to the same school and, whenever Delearys saw her in the hallways, she never seemed to be talking to anyone. Always standing alone, her schoolbooks pressed against her chest as she walked towards her locker, avoiding everyone with her gaze. 

Surprisingly school wasn’t the only time she had seen her, as she had found out that Faerryn went to the school’s adjacent swimming pool the same day as Delearys did. Although she had noticed, Faerryn had the tendency to leave earlier than her, exiting the building when one of her family members would come to pick her up.

It made something inside of Delearys burn bright and fierce, although she was reluctant to call it envy. She had a family too and, while no one came to pick her up, it wasn’t like she went out of her way to pick up her siblings from their activities either.

The thoughts usually decided to pester her as she made her way back home, hair still slightly damp, but, drying off in the late morning of early September. She would then climb the stairs up to her family’s mansion and sneak into the kitchen and ask Olivia, their kitchen maid, if she could steal something to eat before heading up to her room. 

And, as she returned back to studying, a snack already half eaten next to her books, outside of her window the hours would progress in all of their magnificent colours and intensities. And, if she found herself dozing off from her homework, her gaze slipping outside, well, no one would know.

* * *

On Tuesday afternoon Delearys was readily sitting, papers staring back at her on the table, as she waited for the beginning of the School’s Council’s weekly meeting.

She hadn’t been looking forward to the nearing of the date for the party they were supposed to throw for the rest of the students of the school. Throughout the various years Delearys had been a member, they always bit more than then could chew. Which ensued in tense meetings and disastrous results.

This meeting one bore no difference from the others, and after shouting matches and terrible ideas, they now found themselves, hours since they had first sat down, in an eerie quiet room.

Delearys sighed, fingers rubbing her temples, “ _ So _ , it will be in the gym, and every member of the council, here present or not, will have to lend their hand in the preparation in the next following days,” she looked at the students around the long table made of desks she had pushed together to look more professional, “and if you manage to rope other people in it, the better,”

A murmur lifted itself in the classroom.

“I still think we could have done at Heidi’s house…”

“Over my dead body,  _ Mitchell _ .”

“What’s going to be the theme? Are you going to do  _ ‘Start School with a Bang’ _ or are we going to go for something less lame this year?”

“I liked that theme, I was able to wear my cowboy hat,”

“Exactly, Mitchell,  _ lame _ ,”

“Should we give out condoms so that the last year fiasco won’t happen again?”

“Everyone.  _ SHUT. UP!” _

Delearys stood at the end of the table, hands slammed against the wood, as everyone around her watched as they saw her finally lose her composure. Even if just to scream at them.

“We are going to do an Autumnal theme, if we’re able to,”

“And, if we aren’t able to, what happens?”

“ _ Shut up Mitchell _ . We are going to make this work and not be a complete disaster like the previous years, so, inappropriate behaviour is strictly forbidden, and so is alcohol,”

A wave of protest raised, but Delearys shushed them,

“We’re going to start preparing on the day of the party and then, the next day, even though it’s a Sunday, we’ll have to help clean the mess that our classmates made,” she finally sat down, trying not to think about her quivering legs, “I have already gotten permission on the gym for this weekend, as I knew already that trying to host a party at anyone’s house would be inconsiderate and frankly, stupid. So, we’re going to use the gym and there will be a couple of parents and teachers present, as the Headmaster didn’t want to leave a group of rowdy teenagers on their own,”

She sighed, flipping a couple of papers she had written down the previous year about the failed party,

“ _ Especially _ not after last year,”

* * *

Nobody talks about what happened last year and that’s more than fine for Delearys.

The first party of the year was traditionally terrible, and while she had wanted the previous year to break the stereotype that... hadn’t happened. All she could do now was try once again and prove that she could break tradition and not be a complete failure.

Besides, this was her last year in highschool and the last year to prove to the school and it’s students that she was better than everyone in it. She was part of the Aderyn’s family, even if not entirely, and that was what they did. And,  _ that _ , was her goal, no matter what it may cost.

That was how, the following Saturday, she found herself exiting the pool, even before Faerryn, as she sped to get dry, and prepared to make her way towards school. 

She stepped out of the building, the cool air stealing her breath, as her mind raced towards the work ahead of her. The decorations, her speech, the music and…

In the momentary distraction she didn’t notice as she crashed against someone.

“ _ Oh! _ ”

“I’m sorry-“ she turned and before her stood Faerryn, eyes blown wide open behind her round spectacles. 

“Oh no, don’t worry. I’m quite alright,” she smiled nervously at her, possibly fearing what Delearys might think of her. A wise choice.

However, a plan was already forming in her mind, 

“You- you come to the Gideon Private Highschool, don’t you?”

“Uhm, yeah. I’ve just moved from Merrowport…”

“Wonderful, because we need as much help as possible,” she tried to offer her most assuring smile she could manage, “as you know we’re planning a party in the gym for this evening. I imagine you will be attending,”

“I actually wasn’t thinking of-“

“We would really need your help, it’s an autumnal theme and,” she turned towards the figure next to Faerryn, a young man with curly hair and watching carefully the exchange between the two of them , “would you mind if I stole Faerryn for a couple of hours? There will be parents and students alike, so, it will be a controlled environment,”

The young man remained quiet for a couple of seconds, before grinning and saying:

“Sure, I don’t see why not,”

“ _ Azu! _ ”

He continued, “Besides, Faer here needs to talk to more people her age,”

“I’m going to repeat myself, but,  _ Azu! _ How dare you!”

No matter her protests, however, Delearys grabbed her hand offering a bright smile,

“Wonderful! Let’s get going then!”

* * *

They arrived at the gym in silence, not quite comfortable but not quite awkward.

Next to her, she could feel Faerryn silently fuming, but, when she tried to explain what had taken her three hours to explain during the Student’s Council the previous Tuesday, she immediately caught on, answering with a grin. After that, though, they hadn’t talked much, only some small talk to fill the rigid silence. Nevertheless, that was enough for Delearys to gather that Faerryn was rather responsible and very smart, which she found herself appreciating.

“Delearys! Finally you’re here-!” Amanda, rushed towards them, her hair and clothes pristine even as she looked troubled. 

Delearys tried to suppress the urge to fix her clothes as she answered:

“I am and I brought help. You seem in distress-“ she wasn’t able to finish her sentence when the other girl grabbed her by the arm, beginning to drag her with surprising strength, given her small stature.

“It’s hell. It’s actual literal hell,” at her words Delearys couldn’t stop but felt a pang of satisfaction. Of course it was going horribly, she wasn’t there to fix everything.

“One of the parents has even forbidden cussing, but, not before getting in a shouting with one of the janitors and-“ Amanda continued on rambling, getting more agitated as she progressed, however, all Delearys could do was look, dumbfounded, at the gym surrounding her. 

Most of the decorations were already done, although a group of sophomores were bringing in stacks of brown and orange leaves and setting them at the sides of the room, and for the most part it looked like everyone was standing and amiably talking to one another.

It was gorgeous and it made Delearys’ blood freeze in her veins and her mind hit on the brakes.

“Anyway, that was a whole mess, what do you think about it?” Amanda’s question brought her back from her thoughts, nevertheless she couldn’t seem to fathom any sort of sentence.

“It’s so pretty!” Said Faerryn, siding next to her and giving an answer she wished she could give.

“And, I love the leaf prints hanging from the roof, they’re so cute!”

“Thank you! They’re cute aren’t they? One of the Junior year kids brought loads of them, so we had to get creative, but, it looks so pretty-!”

Delearys could feel her eyes burning, the more she looked at her surroundings, at the decorated ceiling and the tables, the harder it felt for her to breathe. As if the weight on her chest was becoming stronger by each minute that she spent in the building.

Everything was  _ perfect _ . And, she could take no responsibility for it, for she hadn’t made any of the decisions regarding its decorations. 

She hadn’t even come  _ on time _ . 

Usually she would keep her breath even and would try and offer an enthusiastic smile, however, as she stared awestruck at the room, she couldn’t find it within her. It felt like she was staring back at a gym decorated by her own mistakes and failures, as dramatic as that may sound.

“I- I must go,” and, as Faerryn and Amanda turned in confusion towards her, she had already gone. Her feet pounding against the asphalt, her heartbeat ringing in her ears as tears began threatening to spill.

All she could do, however, was run as fast, hoping to be faster than years of suppression finally catching up.

When she reached the Aderyn’s house, all she could do was storm up the stairs and into her room and, once the door was firmly closed behind her, she let herself break. Just for a couple of moments as it hit her that she had failed. 

Failed by being late and not being the one to organise the first party of the year, failed for not being fast enough and not prioritising well enough. Maybe if she hadn’t stopped to speak with Faerryn and her brother it might’ve been easier to get on time. 

Through tears she caught sight of the half written piece of paper still waiting for her on her desk. 

She got up from the spot on the floor where she had crumbled, and rubbing her tears away she dug out a pen and began writing.

There was still a chance for the party to be a disaster. And, there was still a chance for her to save it. It was only a matter of choosing the right words.

* * *

As time went by, and the day morphed into evening, Delearys kept writing and cancelling what she had just written. Trying to strive for a perfection that every writer could tell her to be nonexistent. 

She was only able to stop her furious and obsessive work roughly an hour before the beginning of the party. Taking the time to swiftly change into a more suitable outfit, before the doorbell rang.

She grabbed the speech, or what was supposed to be a speech and was just sentenced scrawled out in blue, before heading out of her bedroom and following Edlyn down the stairs to the front door.

When the door swung open it revealed their two companions for the night, Liam and a tall boy in a black hoodie and a tie above it which Delearys recognised for being in Edlyn’s same year. 

“Kevin, you came!” exclaimed Edlyn, smiling widely at her companion, who only seemed to stammer in response as she giggled and took his arm.

Liam grinned, “It’s good that I got my license this summer,” the other two smiled before starting to walk down the steps towards the road, leaving the two of them alone.

Delearys carefully closed the door behind her, before turning to him and smiling tiredly.

“It’s still so weird having never seen your parents, it feels like I’m always here. Are they alright with you guys going out at night?”

“Well- yes. Father is really busy and, besides, we did tell him about it,” 

_ If he actually listened, though, that’s another case _ , remained unsaid between them.

He took a step closer stealing a quick kiss before they were interrupted by Edlyn shouting:

“Open the car!”

Liam grinned at her before offering his arm, which she gladly took, and together they descended the stairs to join her sister and her date.

* * *

Standing in the doorway of the gym, it’s autumnal decorations making it look bright, watching as everyone else entered in, she felt the weight on her chest double, making her legs buckle, as all she could do was grab onto Liam’s arm and hope that her mask would maintain its cool detachment.

In its innocence, the party had become terrifying, with its amber colours and background music. 

Everywhere her gaze fell upon felt as if someone punched her repeatedly in the stomach, cutting her breath and making her mind short circuit. 

This was a test, she was supposed to confidently walk in and give a speech and not worry-

A speech that wasn’t written and at a party that she had failed- 

Therefore, she had failed the test- 

And, she didn’t fail tests. She exceeded them. She  _ had _ to exceed them.

And  _ yet _ .

“Babe, is everything alright?”

Liam’s words, murmured so no one but the two of them could hear, shook her to her very core, dragging her back to the present. And, to the bright gym they had been standing in front of for five minutes already.

Delearys found herself shaking her head and, with a broken voice she feared hearing, she said:

“No, I don’t- I can’t stay here, I- I think I need to go,”

“Do you want me to take you home?”

This time Delearys vehemently shook her head, “No! I don’t- I can’t- if they see me return and- the party hasn’t even begun! And, they would realise and- my  _ Father- _ “

“My parents are out for the weekend, so my house is free tonight. I can take you there if you don’t want to go home,”

As he said those words, nearly stumbling on them, Delearys could feel a wave of love wash over her. She took a step closer to her boyfriend, pressing a kiss on his cheeks before murmuring:

“If you wouldn’t mind,”

Their hands found each other and quietly they made their way back to Liam’s car.

As the car began, Delearys threw a quick glance at the party behind them, relief washing over her as she saw the light disappear behind another building. She turned, admiring her boyfriend as they sped farther away.

The more distant they were the more she felt a weight start to lift and, as if a curse had been removed, she began laughing,

“I can’t believe I’m doing this!”

* * *

Recieved at 18:30

**amanda_hon:** delearys???

**amanda_hon:** where are you???? 

Received at 18:31

**amanda_hon:** asked your sister and she said you’re here but I can’t find you

**amanda_hon:** pls answer 

Received at 18:49

**amanda_hon:** shit the speech

**amanda_hon:** are you coming or do I have to improvise??

Received at 19:30

**amanda_hon:** I don’t know where you are but this party is a fucking success 

**amanda_hon:** [sent six pictures]

* * *

Delearys pressed herself against the wall of the shower, the satisfaction and the control and the  _ pleasure _ that had been buzzing in her body just instants before she stepped in, washing away, as if the water was taking every positive sensations and taking it down the drain with it, leaving her bare and vulnerable.

It was disorienting. And messy. 

She wasn’t quite sure how she had gotten herself with Liam’s hand on her thighs and the awkwardness of it all, although she remembered it, as if burnt into her mind. The lazy glances in the car as they went, observing the other in the headlights, resulting in Delearys pressing him against the car and kissing him senselessly.

She shivered. At that moment, it had felt right, albeit awkward, but still freeing.

Nevertheless, it now dawned on her the implications of what she had done. If word got out it might ruin her reputation at school and with her family...

She could already feel her Father’s disapproving eyes baring through her, barely concealing his fury at his oldest daughter stepping out of line, and the whispers of the maids and her siblings’ gaze always following her. At least her Mother would not know of her misstep. 

Simply imagining made her heart ache for the freedom she had felt only minutes prior.

But, that was if they discovered what had happened, and discovered that not only was she a failure but also a fool. A disgrace to them all, just like her Mother.

She pressed her forehead to the cool wall of the shower, leaving her hands to tremble without forcing them firm and steady.

She could not let anyone know of what had just happened, not if she could help it. If it meant saving herself, she realised, she would do anything. 

“Babe?” Liam’s voice called her from the other room, warming her more than what the hot water flowing down her body was doing.

“Yes?”

“Love you!” 

Delearys didn’t suppress the smile on her face, this time.

* * *

The following day Delearys spent rushing through her homework, trying to finish it before Liam came to pick her up for a date.

She realised that something was odd when, once he had arrived, he stood by the door, nervously picking with his varsity jacket sleeve. 

“Liam,” she smiled, pressing a kiss on his cheek, before closing the door behind her.

“Uh, hey. Is anyone at home?”

She stopped, waiting for Liam to reach and hold her hand and remaining disappointed when he only slowly followed her down the stairs, “I think Edlyn is out too, and maybe my Father, he may be on a business trip. I’m not quite sure,”

He was in his study, she was acutely aware of the fact, but it seemed to help Liam relax, ever so slightly.

“And your Mom?”

The blood in her veins seemed to freeze, as the realisation she had never told him that her Mother had died seven years prior slowly seeped in.

“She’s- We haven’t really spoken in a while,” was all she managed to murmur in response, earning an apprehensive nod from Liam as they began walking down the street.

For the first time since their first date, they spent it in silence. She continued staring before her, following the road towards the slushie shop, as she felt Liam glance at her.

“Do you-“ he sighed, and Delearys turned to look as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Do you want to talk about… last night?”

“I- what is there to talk about? It was… nice, I’d like to do it again, if that’s alright with you,”

He grinned and, as if she were staring directly at the sun and it’s blinding brightness, she looked away, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

“I’d like to do it too again. With you! But, there was another thing I wanted to talk to you about-“

She didn’t register the words as she saw a figure walking down the street towards them.

“That must be Amanda, I need to thank her for her helps yesterday,”

She went towards the other girl, leaving Liam behind, quietly wondering if he should trouble his girlfriend with the truth or let her relax, just this once.

* * *

The next few days were spent in a whirlwind of movement. 

She was only able to stop and sit down, letting her mind concentrate on one specific task at a time, when she had to study for the series of upcoming tests. In exchange, her body seemed to not be adjusting perfectly well to having returned to school. 

It made sense, in her mind, this was her last year and she was doing everything she could fathom to make it worthwhile. 

By the last weekend of September she found herself dragging herself to the slushie shop for her date with Liam. Not that she didn’t find it enjoyable, she had been looking forward to their date the entire week, but there was an edge of exhaustion in everything she did.

Once she reached the shop she slipped in the booth where Liam was already waiting for her, eyes staring at the table unblinking and his hands nervously twisting each other. His slush is left untouched before him.

“Hey, dear,”

He looked up with a start, his anxious demeanour seemingly meeting a peak with her arrival.

“Hi. Want to order something? Can I order it for you?” he took a shaky a breath, “We need to talk,”

Delearys felt her heart drop, in such a sudden movement that she could tell she was clearly showing her surprise.

“No, no. Not like that, I’m not gonna break up with you. Let me,” he stood up, “the usual, right?”

She nodded absentmindedly, observing Liam as he bought her the drink and trying to make sense of what was happening.

He hadn’t smiled or grinned seeing her and had been acting suspicious all the week, now that she thought about it. Never expecting to see her and always acting nervous around her, as if he was keeping a secret.

Was he truly not going to break up with her, or was he lying to keep her sedated for the moment being?

When he returned Delearys was still drowning in questions and fearing what he was about to say.

He sat in front of her, passing her the red slushie and when, hesitantly, he pushed a free strand out of her face, she felt her heart ache.

“Uhm,” he started, before clearing his voice, “I- please don’t hate me, I made a mistake and I- I didn’t tell you, even though I should, but, I didn’t want to stress you more than what you were-  _ are _ already,” 

Delearys raised an eyebrow, observing as he rubbed his eyes, “But- it’s become clear that it’s really… I- I fucked up, babe, and I- that night I didn’t-“

It dawned on her with cold clarity, as if being hit by a river in full.

“You didn’t wear a condom,” she murmured the words, although she knew nobody was listening. 

When Liam nodded, Delearys' worst fears seemed to take form and come true. 

She took a sip of her slushie and tried not to tear up.

* * *

“Hello Mother,” 

Delearys tightened her coat around her, shivering at the late September wind, summer seeming already so distant from now.

“I- I know this isn’t the anniversary of your death, and I only visit you then, but,” she sighed, “I messed up, I think. I don’t know how to feel about it, only that I’m confused and frightened and I can’t speak about it to Liam,”

She rubbed her eyes, “Yesterday, after having returned from the Student Council’s meeting, I did the-“ she exhaled shakily, “the pregnancy test, and when I told him it was positive… he was  _ so _ scared, Mother. I’m too, but- I- I wonder if my biological father had that same expression when you told him, or, if you even  _ did _ tell him. I know that when it was positive I…”

Her words dispersed in the wind, and she continued:

“I’m so scared and I wish I could speak about it to you, because you went through the same thing and- I don’t know what’s going to happen now,”

With her hands trembling she placed a bouquet of purple and white flowers on the ground, next to the gravestone where the name of her Mother was etched.

“I brought flowers, by the way,”

Delearys fell quiet, staring at her Mother’s name, as if the words could rearrange themselves and she could give her wisdom beyond the grave. 

“That’s a pretty dramatic story,” commented a voice behind her, making her turn with a start.

The person who had interrupted her was standing next to the gravestone behind her. His relaxed demeanour in high contrast to their rather somber surroundings, with his hands casually in the pockets of his coat, his dark hair kept in a loose braid and observing Delearys with a raised eyebrow.

“Who are you and why were you eavesdropping on a private conversation?”

The man, who could not be much older than Delearys, despite his towering height, smirked,

“Well, you may call me Sal Devon Archibald Van Dolion, and I wasn’t eavesdropping, especially when said private conversation was happening right in the middle of a graveyard. And, you  _ were _ being rather loud, would have  _ impossible _ not be curious-“ 

The man leaned sideways, glancing at the gravestone, before interrupting himself, “Your Mom was an Aderyn? Like the company?”

She nodded absentmindedly, “Wait! No! I’m not telling you anything! I have no idea who you are! For all I know you’re a far older than me, creepy man that has stalked me inside a graveyard to talk about-“

As she fumbled, trying to find a correct word, Sal said:

“How you just discovered that you’re pregnant and that your family is not going to support you, no matter if you choose to abort or keep it,”

Delearys remained quiet, staring at the weird man in front of her, not quite sure how he was able to come to such accurate conclusions. Had he truly been stalking her and her family? 

“Not that your family would let you choose, mind you. From what I’ve heard you’re pretty much stuck in your own personal dictatorship,”

“Excuse me?”

Delearys had no time to register what passed through his eyes, as they were interrupted by his phone receiving a call, which he swiftly took, answering it.

“Yes?”

“My shift starts in twenty minutes, and you promised you would take me,”

“That I did, unfortunately. Where are you?”

“Out, next to the flower shop. Are you still in there?”

“Uh, yeah,” he briefly glanced at Delearys, “I’m coming,”

He closed the call and turned towards her, “I’m sorry for being annoying. I’m accompanying my sister to her job, would you want a ride there?”

“Uhm,”

“I understand if you don’t want to come with a creepy man that has a high pitched voice, especially since you’re already busy,” with his head he pointed towards her Mother’s gravestone, “However, I promise that there’s hot chocolate, it’s far much warmer than out here and I’m rather interested in hearing you out. And, not to insult your Mother, but, I may actually answer back,”

Before she could stop and remind herself of what a terrible idea it was to follow a random stranger inside their car, she found herself nodding and following him to the cafè.

* * *

The Silver Eye cafè with it’s white walls and wooden tables, with the warm light and the tasty looking pastries seemed to be the perfect place to relax after a stroll through a graveyard. Welcoming and charming.

Half the pastries of the pile she had ended up getting were already finished when she finally managed to finish narrating the events that had taken her to confess her worries above her Mother’s tomb.

“Do you have any sort of support network on which you can rely on when your family, well, doesn’t help you?”

Delearys remained quiet, before saying:

“I- no. I had not thought about that,”

“What about your boyfriend’s parents? Do you think they may help the two of you out?”

“I-“ she found herself shrugging, “I’ve never met them, I don’t know how they would react to their son’s girlfriend accidentally ending up…” she lowered her voice, before continuing, “pregnant,”

Sal nodded absentmindedly, taking a long sip of his coffee.

“Well, that sucks,”

She snorted, “That’s one way of putting it,”

“I’m being serious, I can’t imagine having to go through what you’re doing completely alone,”

“I- I’m not alone, there’s Liam!”

He gave her a look, a mix between patronising and unamused, before continuing, “Sure, you have him. But, is he going to help you with all the appointments, which you’ll have to keep secret from your family, and be of emotional support to you?”

“I-“ she tried to speak up, but the words seemed to die in her throat. She didn’t know if Liam would help, just as much as she didn’t know if his parents would help them out. 

He was wonderful, always kind to her and whenever he took her hand she could feel butterflies flutter in her stomach. Nevertheless, she knew that he was just as scared as her and, while she didn’t know what to do herself, she knew that Liam wouldn’t be of much help. No matter how much the truth hurt to know.

“I still must try, right?”

Sal looked at her sympathetically, “Right, and you’re brave for doing so. However, if he doesn’t-“ he took out his phone from the pocket of his coat, “I don’t want for you to be alone, and even if we don’t know each other and you definitely don’t trust me, I cannot let a kid go through absolute hell,”

Delearys nodded, although, as she took another bite of a pastry she didn’t feel an ounce of bravery in her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how Student Councils or schools that are actually efficient work, so it’s free real estate I guess, I’ve also, for the most part, improvised on most details and facets about this fic. Except, I guess, for the focal point of the fic which I’ve been researching assiduously.
> 
> Also, I know that Sal's introduction was really weird, but, he's a weird dude. So, we gotta make due, I guess
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos, a comment or something along the like. It's taken me quite some time to get this done and any sort of recognition is dearly appreciated :D


End file.
